scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Redladdin
AngryBirdsRockz movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, “Aladdin” Cast * Aladdin - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Princess Jasmine - Sliver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Genie - Cat (CatDog) * Jafar - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Abu - Curious George * The Sultan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * The Magic Carpet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Rajah - Sven (Frozen) * The Cave of Wonders - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Razoul - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Razoul’s Guards - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) * The Peddler - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Gazeem the Thief - Chandler (The Loud House) * Prince Achmed - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Omar the Melon Seller - Kristoff (Frozen) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Elephant Abu - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Old Jafar - Hacker (Cyberchase) * Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) * Genie Jafar - Rasputin (Anastasia) Scenes #Redladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Redladdin Part 2 - Red on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Redladdin Part 3 - Red Fights Kent Mansley/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise") #Redladdin Part 4 - Princess Silver's Dream #Redladdin Part 5 - Lord Farquaad and Danny's Conversation/Stella Runs Away #Redladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Lord Farquaad's Evil Plan #Redladdin Part 7 - Red Arrested (Part 1) #Redladdin Part 8 - Red Arrested (Part 2) #Redladdin Part 9 - Red Escapes with Hacker #Redladdin Part 10 - The Cat of Wonders (Part 1) #Redladdin Part 11 - The Cat of Wonders (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) #Redladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and-All Powerful Cat (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") #Redladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Cat (Part 2) #Redladdin Part 14 - Danny Upbraids Lord Farquaad #Redladdin Part 15 - Red's First Wish #Redladdin Part 16 - Lord Farquaad Makes his Move/"Prince Red" #Redladdin Part 17 - Danny Rides on Tom #Redladdin Part 18 - Red Argues to Cat/Red Goes to Silver #Redladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" #Redladdin Part 20 - Red Almost Spills the Beans/Red and Silver's Kiss #Redladdin Part 21 - Red Gets Ambushed/Cat Saves Red's Life #Redladdin Part 22 - Lord Farquaad Gets Exposed #Redladdin Part 23 - Red's Depression/Puffin Steals the Lamp #Redladdin Part 24 - Danny's Announcement/Cat's New Master is Lord Farquaad #Redladdin Part 25 - Lord Farquaad Dark Wishes #Redladdin Part 26 - "Prince Red (Reprise)" #Redladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth #Redladdin Part 28 - Red vs. Lord Farquaad (Part 1) #Redladdin Part 29 - Red vs. Lord Farquaad (Part 2) #Redladdin Part 30 - Red vs. Lord Farquaad (Part 3) #Redladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #Redladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: Aladdin Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Stella * CatDog * Shrek * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * The Swan Princess Christmas * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale * The Swan Princess: Princess Tommorrow, Pirate Today * The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover * The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery * Curious George * Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Curious George (TV Series) * Cats Don't Dance * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * An American Tail * Finding Nemo * Quest for Camelot * The Loud House * The Iron Giant * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Cyberchase * Hercules * Anastasia Gallery Red as Aladdin Silver as Princess Jasmine Cat as Genie Lord Farquaad as Jafar Puffin as Iago Curious George as Abu Danny as the Sultan Tom as the Magic Carpet Sven as Rajah Warren T. Rat as the Cave of Wonders Bruce as Razoul Anchor and Chum as Razoul's Guards Devon and Cornwall as the Peddler Chandler as Gazeem the Thief Kent Mansley as Prince Achmed Kristoff as Omar the Melon Seller Prince Hans as Farouk the Apple Seller Littlefoot as Elephant Abu Hacker as Old Jafar Hydra as Snake Jafar Rasputin as Genie Jafar Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs